his
by lunynha
Summary: This fic show the 2!p world via 2!P Brazil and 2!p Portugal .Showing they adventures ,emotions and both hystory.It also has 2!p usauk and mentions of 2!spamno and 2!prumano
1. Chapter 1

This fic was beta by SBK[you are lovely person...].And it has 2!p portugal ,2!p Engalnd ,2!p usa and my oc ,2!p Brazil ,2!P Spain and 2!p lovino[my oc normally is very tomboy...her 2!p version is very girly]

it may have slight creep!portugal thought but this is the 2!P world hetalia

**paedophilia , a slight ****paedophilia through it won´t have anything graffic or just hint**

PORTZIL...I SHIP IT[DEAL WITH IT]

warning:it will show some facts of brazil´s hystory and some of Portugal in the creep! world of 2!P world

* * *

First encounter

Portugal remembered the first time he saw her...It was his most fond memory.

It was when the great Portuguese Empire claimed Brazil as "his."

Though when they had first met, she was not known by that name. It would take centuries, and multiple name changes before she would formally known as Brazil.

Portugal, or as he was known to the humans, Andre, believed that it would be like any other time when he had conquered a new land. This time would be no different. Whether the nation liked it or not...it would belong to Portugal.

He wasn't expecting see a little girl with red hair, brown eyes, and porcelain skin, who he would later didn't like her hair nor her skin colour because it had made her an outcast amongst her people.

But what caught his eyes it was the blood he saw on her, which didn't belong to her and a peaceful smile.

The same kind smile that he gave to Al Andalus, a country whose Muslim influences had caused a great stir. The hand on his sword ached from just the thought of his OLD, dead caretaker. It was enough to make his blood boil.

He calmed down and got down to be at the same level as the tiny girl.

He notice that she had a sort primitive sickle with her. It was tainted with blood too.

_I'm the Portuguese Empire...Do you understand me?-He felt stupid for asking this to her in his original language...but ...he heard that many nations came here...Maybe she would understand a thing or two.

The girl merely responded.

Sim. I'm TUPÃ ...Why you are here?

Oh! She understood him...good. But she had also referred to herself by one of her gods. Even though he had made alliances with her people, he still felt the need to gently influence the girl's need to announce herself as a god away from that set of mind. It would never do in his own religion, which was something that he wanted to share with her.

But right now there were more important matters of the girl being here by herself at the moment.

_...Where´s your mother or father? -His mother never let him or Spain, his idiot little brother whom he loved to death, go out alone. The girl's parents must have been around somewhere. _And don't call yourself god, menina.

_I don't have a mother anymore ...she fell –she looked lost. Andre thought about that...thought about how the many people who had to fall in battle because of the country who extended influence over the entire Iberian peninsula...thought about Al Andalus ...

_You don't have a family?

_No...-the answer was so darker that it almost scared him...it made him wonder why?

_ You will be my family ...I will be your father.

Oh, if he only knew that in the future that statement would lose all meaning

Jealousy

Andre has many virtues in his life, the most important one of them is patience. If you want to be a powerful empire you really need patience and wisdom.

But he has his flaws as well. One of such is his jealousy, especially for his young colony with him right now. Sometimes, he believes there must be something dark inside of him, just from how jealous he can become over her, the girl still within eye sight.

He and his old pal, Arthur Kirkland, such a sweet, lovely dangerous man, are drinking tea. Andre had introduced that custom to the other nation.

Meanwhile, their colonies, which they brought with them continue to play. Arthur had that huge grin when he suggested the play date...and Andre hadn't minded.

That is to say, they are friends ...even though they both know how...ugly and disturbed they can be.

It is an equal friendship.

They are both looking without any discretion towards each other, as their henchman play around.

Arthur's henchman, Alfred Jones, is a young boy with dark hair and skin and red eyes ...which has been found to not be uncommon. He has with him a bat with nails pounded into it...he looks like he is trying to impress the other colony Andre brought with him.

Mariana Da Silva, the human name of the other small colony, is tallest kid there. She is older than "thirteen colonies," Alfred's other name, by many years despite her young form. She let her hair grow more since Andre had found her and had gone through the puberty ... what with her breasts growing by her appearance's age. Mari isn't a child though...she never acted like one or even dressed like one. Such as right now, she is sporting a white dress like many of the women back in her nation did. It was common to wear white amongst the women of her time and not wanting to be an outcast to her people nor childlike to them, Mariana choose their dresses over the colored dresses she wore on special occasions.

Mariana, or how Andre always calls her and only him, Mari, didn't look impressed by whatever Alfred was try to do unlike Arthur who thinks everything Alfred does is cute. Everything!

Alfred places his bat under her delicate chin and says something. Judging by the way he says it, it was something "mean."

Andre was ready to kick and shatter the boy or even torture him but in fraction of a second the boy put the bat down as Mariana whispers something to him that makes him go away.

Andre and Arthur are near of the children but only enough to see them but not enough to actually hear what was being said.

Mari stays away from the boy, who look angry and ...a bit of ashamed, and Mariana begins to make a crown of flowers now that Alfred is no longer standing in front of her.

She looks right at Andre, her eyes are so hazel that they are almost golden.

Arthur snaps at his old friend.

_Andre?

_Sim?-he asks coldly.

_Alfred, isn't he cute?!

_Heh...And lucky.

Brotherhood

_ So I can't have her?-the voice belonged to a Spaniard, who is now smoking his cigarette. The man is not only the Spanish Empire, but also Andre's little brother.

Andre looks at him venomously before he takes a breath and says,

_She is mine, meu irmao ..Mine.

_Tsk..But we always share ..Remember..mi hermano- Spain or how he is also called, Antonio, has a leery smile on his face.

Since the Iberian union ...Spain has this annoying thought that he can control his brother, Portugal.

Pitiful, isn't it?

_Well you seem not to like sharing your Lovi with me ...or with Gilbert- Andre knows that his words hurt his brother more than any punch he could give.

It makes Andre smirk.

Lovino is the beautiful jewel of Antonio's great Empire. Andre has to roll his eyes at this though because Antonio is an idiot who managed to get what he wanted by force, even Lovino.

Antonio fell for the boy but Andre can't laugh or mock his younger brother for that anymore since he loves his own young colony, Mariana. However, the boy does not love Antonio back. Lovino is instead in love with Gilbert.

Antonio, who never was rejected before by any one, didn't take to the news very well...Let's say that the bad touch trio friendship is over now.

Antonio snarls at the comment and says some not so nice words to him in Spanish.

_So ...how is my favourite hermano?-Antonio asks, suddenly, with a darker glint in his eyes like he were suggesting he should go find his old axe.

Is he trying to intimidate Andre?

Fool.

_I'm fine ,Tonio ..I'm fine and very busy ...and you?

Lovino, who still lives with Antonio no longer makes eye contact with him...and that makes Antonio crazy. He loves the boy, even to the point where he tried to sleep with the boy, but Lovino only wants Gilbert to be with him. Antonio still does not understand why Lovino doesn't want to be with him.

Lovino Vargas is now trying to be an assassin since Antonio tried to force him in bed. Antonio knows that the boys have been around "training ."

But Antonio will never stop trying to gain his affection. Never.

Just like the affection that Andre and his young colony share with one another. She is here with him now in fact.

Pushing Lovino out his mind for a moment, Antonio calms down before replying,

That is so unusual for you ...Mi hermano, you never seem to pay much attention to your other colonies .Why she is so special?

_Because... -Good question why she is special? Andre doesn't know but he could care less. She is his, all his.

_Because she is mine.

Spain smiles knowingly...he got the answer he was expecting.

_Oh..mi hermano likes to copy me ...isn't that adorable ...some people may believe that I'm the older one.

_Meu irmao ..are you hallucinating again?

_Oh...Sorry ...I just found it so amusing ...but we are brothers ...so isn't that big deal that we have the same problem.

Antonio looks so smug, like he discovered something under Andre's nose ...Andre hates it when his brother is like this.

_We can't run from that ...we are brother...Sons of Iberian.

Antonio envies his brother so much when he said this because Antonio never spent much time with mama Iberian like Andre did...Andre is so smart, so powerful...it is good see him facing the same problem that Antonio has.

_It isn't unrequited love...She is like a daughter to me

_Andre...that was the sickest thing you ever spoken today – Antonio waits for Andre to answer but when he doesn't Antonio begins to murmur his great anthem just to upset his brother.

Indeed, fathers don't love their daughters like he loves Mari.

But then again, Mari isn't his real daughter. Hell, he never even saw a picture of her mother. It couldn't be wrong, right?

Oh! Who cares if he is a powerful Empire he can do whatever he wants...she is so naive that she needs his protection and constant supervision...even if he loves her innocence so much.

_Mi hermano ...remember ... Mama is watching you – Antonio says in a teasing way, but maybe he is a tiny bit serious as well.

It isn't wrong! The love he feels isn't wrong!

Coldness

Andre takes Mari on his voyages, to Europe and everywhere. He can't bare see her alone.

But darling Mari can't stand the coldness of Europe. Believe or not...she thinks Russia is lucky for having snow, not only was he accustomed to it, but she found snow to actually be quite pretty, and since she is a tropical country it is something new to her... The coldness of Southern Europe in the winter did not have the same white wonderland as she had seen when she meet Russia. Despite the cold, she found the place beautiful with all the white snowflakes falling and compiling on the ground in an almost enchanting way.

So when they arrive in Portugal, in the winter time, she didn't like it at all.

Andre was in his bed thinking things over, since he was suffering again from insomnia, when the door of his room opens.

It is Mari in her white nightdress. She has a panicked expression on her face.

Why? She is very welcome in his house. She should not feel shy about anything.

_Mari?- he asks in worry.

The girl enters in his room.

_I couldn't sleep...It is so cold...Can I sleep with you? Please?

Andre nods but inside he feels so happy Mari had asked him this that he wonders if this is healthy?

Andre knows that Mari's room has many blankets ...and they have had many cold nights during her stay before. But she never asked to stay with him like tonight.

Mari comes closer to him and cozies up in Andre's embrace. Andre couldn't help but think that she looks so beautiful.

No, she looks like an angel. He wraps his arms around her and thinks about how she is his.

_Boa Noite, father.

_Boa Noite, Mari

Names

There's something bothering Andre. No, it isn't the fact that Mari and Lovi managed to have made an odd friendship. Both the boy and Mari are very weird that it would only make sense to forge a friendship.

It is that Mari only calls him "father".

He isn't really the father of the girl...They have an equal relationship, right? So it isn't too much to ask for her to call him Andre instead.

_Mari -he speaks softly, to the girl who is painting a sickle, her sickle with which she carries around everywhere with her. It has long since become her trusty weapon of choice and now she keeps it by her side from her love for it.

_Hai -the girls said, she likes mixing different cultures after her recent greeting with Japan, a nation that Andre had introduced her to not so long ago. It is cute how she picked up culture and integrated it so quickly, isn't it?  
_Mari ...I want you to stop calling me father.

Mari snaps, summoning her sickle and aiming it at Andre's throat before saying in a scary way

_Are you leaving me?!

_No -Inside he is beaming happily because now he knows how much control he has over his Mari.

_Mari...The word father...reminds me of bad things that happened to me and my brother.

The girl holding up her sickle at his throat, finally put it down.

_So I must call you Andre?

_SIM.

_okay, Andre it is

Lonely

In the battlefield it is so easy to become an animal.

KILL, KILL, KILL!

The only thing that he has to keep him sane is the perfect image of her, Mari, with her white dresses her long red hair. She is waiting for him at home.

Andre licks his dry, hungry lips. So beautiful, he thinks, betting she is praying for him to return safe and sound...but a bit too late for that.

_Andre? Old chap? Are you feeling well?-it was Arthur, his oldest ally.

_Sim...I was just spacing out.

_God, we need you here for this battle...after all I always wanted to make a French cupcake

Farewell

_No! I will not allow this!

_Mari...

_No! You are leaving me! No!

_Mari...

_I...I ... will kill you if I have to.

He knows that she will not.

_What your people want, I will give to you...  
She cries, Andre likes that Mari is upset about her new independence, proving that she does care about him deeply enough to want him to stay, but he doesn't want see her sad at the same time.  
_I don't want to be independent.

_I...don't have choice...your people and mine already agreed...Brazil is free.

Andre watches her talk in her native language. He can't tell if it is Guarani... or could it be Tupi?

The girl still looks so sad.

_Mari, I'm not punishing you or even leaving you..in fact ...do you know that I have gained independence twice? One time from when I was with Al Andalus and the other from my stupid brother.

_But...

_It means you have grown to be a stronger country now.

She hugs him tightly.

_I want you, Andre, please...Stay...

_...Don't say words with double meanings, Mariana.

_...Stay- she is crying and won't let go of her caretaker.  
_...I will never leave you, menina...Can I ask something of you?

_Sim?

_Kiss me.

The kiss could have been interpreted by kissing him on the cheek, hand, forehead...he never say to kiss his lips. But she kissed him on the lips and he didn't stop her.

Confrontation  
Antonio is panting in exhaustion; he couldn´t believe he was losing to her .A mere child nation in comparison to him. He had arrived in Brazil, trying to bring the Inquisition, but he didn't expect the girl to fight back so bravely.  
_What is your problem Chiquita?-Antonio asks darkly

Mariana just smiles politely.

_My problem is that a certain nation truly believes that can put an inquisition on my lands, isn't that silly- she is aiming her sickle, now tainted with blood, Spanish blood, at the man on the ground.

_Chiquita, I'm only doing the will of God.

_And I'm pretty sure you Europeans have split blood enough for him.

_As have you Chiquita ...isn't that cute? We are a family.

_No...we aren't...when I kill someone..I do for a more realistic reasons that this facade you Europeans love to use as"It is the god will"...How can you be sure that a man or woman deity, that no one has ever seen would want this? Blood splatter over the "sacred lands."

_...So young ,mi querida -Antonio arose from the floor.

He starts to laugh, not evilly, more like someone told him a good joke.

_ That's why he likes you...why I can't be your family, Chiquita?

_Because ,at least for now, you don't care for a family. You just want gold, glory and your sadistic god ...but maybe someday...  
Antonio looks at her, now holding his axe and leaves but before he speaks again.

_Don't blame me for being a good catholic ...we all need God at some point ...and...I do care for mi hermano - the last part it seem more like he was try to convince himself then the Mariana as he continues.

_But ...no worries, Chiquita the Spanish inquisition will leave Brazil.

Mari look him leave with a smile spreading

Desire

Andre is a very handsome man and knows he is. But no, he isn't being cocky.  
Andre does notice that when he passes women they try to make him notice them. He once use to love how they would go out of their way to catch his eye.  
But he no longer wants their attention. He craves for attention from his Mari...a type of attention that he knows is wrong.  
Mari has a body of a twelve years old. She has even grown into her womanhood monthly cycle...the poor thing actually thought she would die...well Andre didn't help much there.

He couldn't touch or satisfied with her with her looking so young...not now, at least.

He knows that she will grow into a beautiful woman, with a long red hair and beautiful curves and face. He can always dream of the future where he will be able to touch her in so many ways.  
But for now he can't. He can kiss her forehead and hug her tightly and say that he loves her...because it is true and unsuspecting.

He will have to do what he always does. When he is in need he will go after a cortesã with red hair and Fuck her instead.

...And the entire time he does that he will be thinking of his Mari


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic was beta .**

**the idea of doing this fic came after read a spamano fanfiction[where spain is very dark and obessesive over lovino]**

**well,if you are a portuguese person,first of ,i didn´t make Portugal a clone of Spain**

**Portugal is very badass country[i do believe that his 2!p counterpart ...is more sacarstic]**

**my oc is very girly and dangerous,maybe you can considered her a yandare[but not that yandare if that makes sense]**

**Manys 2!p fanarts with Lovino ,he is with 2!p Prussia ..but i love 2!p spamano too**


End file.
